


What Could Have Been

by Highly_Illogical



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Music, Original Song, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highly_Illogical/pseuds/Highly_Illogical
Summary: An original song for Newt and Tina.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> You may have to turn your volume up to hear this properly.  
> It's instrumental because I have neither the guts nor the equipment to record my voice, but you can try to sing along!

 

_LYRICS_

_VERSE 1 (NEWT)_  
_I was a stranger in a strange land_  
_A chance encounter and everything changed_  
_They told me not to stare at the sun_  
_Now it's too late 'cause I caught sight of you_  
  
_CHORUS (BOTH)_  
_And now that it's over, I can't help but wonder_  
_What could have been_  
_What could have been_  
  
_VERSE 2 (TINA)_  
_You had a secret world of your own_  
_You let me in when I was at my worst_  
_And even if you wouldn't quite meet my eye_  
_I couldn't look away from your spot by my side_  
  
_(REPEAT CHORUS)_  
  
_VERSE 3 (NEWT)_  
_You know the rulebook inside and out_  
_But you gave it up just to fight for what's right_  
_You've got a wall built all 'round your heart_  
_But you let me see all the softness inside_  
  
_(REPEAT CHORUS)_  
  
_VERSE 4 (TINA)_  
_You've got the biggest heart that I know_  
_You take care of everything except yourself_  
_And even if your past's still weighing it down_  
_I hope I've got a place somewhere in there too_  
  
_FINALE (BOTH)_  
_And now that it's over, I can't help but wonder_  
_What could have been_  
_What could have been_  
_What could have been_

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME, J.K. ROWLING, FOR I HAVE SINNED.  
> No, really.  
> I have no experience whatsoever as a composer and I'm fully aware that I must have broken a few million rules, but I had this in my head and it wouldn't get out.  
> Written with Noteflight, video edited with Stupeflix.


End file.
